


The Perfect Day

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode tie-in, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

I gazed at the lovely, handsome, well-built man standing before me. His broad shoulders obscuring my view of the chapel behind him as I stared. He looked at me through dark, soulful eyes, full of compassion and trust. He loved me, with all of his heart.

I was so lucky; so many women didn’t even get that. Here I was, standing by the alter, my white dress flowing elegantly around me. Making me look beautiful, radiant…a silver goddess. That’s what he called me anyway.

His face teased me, his lips curling up into a happy smile as he took my slender hand in his and gracefully slipped the simple silver wedding band on my finger. I felt the happy tears prickle the corner of my eyes as I blinked frantically, trying too prevent them from ruining my carefully applied mascara. I sniffed and looked up at him, my face showing my pleasure and joy as I stared at the man I have always loved, and will always need. This strong man, now my husband, let me put his ring on his finger and allowed himself to be pulled down for a passionate, but reserved kiss. We we’re in a church, after all, and I doubted if the lord wanted to see a make-out session!

Angel took my hand in his and slowly guided me down the stairs. We walked down the aisle hand in hand; on either side my friends and family beamed back at us, their smiles happy and joyous. Towards the back of the church a tall hard-faced man stood with a pale dark-haired woman and a young adolescent girl. The mother and daughter were smiling broadly, the little girl waved at me and laughed. The man followed our movements with his eyes, his face impassive. Beside me Angel stared at the man impassively, finally he inclines his head, acknowledging the man with a nod. The strange man’s eyes widen and he gave a short nod of return, his lips finally turning up slightly at the corner. The next moment I blinked and all three are gone.

I look up at Angel startled but he doesn’t seem to notice, a smile tugs at his lips as he glances down at me and hastily brushes the single tear from his cheek. As we reach the large double doors of the church Angel pauses. I don’t even have a chance to ponder his actions before he scoops me up in his strong arms and carried me out the door and down the steps.

He walks out into the sun and towards the white stretch limousine that has the words _just married_ written in white paint on the back window. I look up into my husband’s bright eyes, reach up the brush the hair away from his face and raise my head to kiss him softly. His skin is warm from the sun; a slight blush colors his cheeks as he gasps for breath. I laugh at him and he chuckles softly.

He set’s me on my feet and pulls me towards him, wrapping his strong arms around my delicate frame. I lean my head against his chest, above the place where his heart beats a steady drum.


End file.
